fallen_bladesfandomcom-20200215-history
Nōhime Clan
The Nohime clan is famous for their kekkei genkai, which allows them to utilize Jinton, otherwise known as Dust Release. The Nohime hail from Tsuchi no Kuni and currently their loyalties lie with Iwagakure no Sato. Ideology First and foremost the Nōhime clan are highly diverse if not the most diverse clan within Tsuchi no Kuni. They tend to come in all shapes and sizes, with a plethora of different abilities. The only distinguishing traits are their amazing ability with chakra and the infamous Jinton element. The Nōhime prioritises the prosperity of their own village regardless of the manner in which this affluence is achieved. As such the entire clan devoutly follows the Will of Stone, which simply states that shinobi of the Tsuchi no kuni must be strong willed. The Nōhime clan acts in an aristocratic manner. They always seems serene and apathetic towards other people, even while actually deeply conflicted. They are always calm, even in battle and usually acts indifferent if not arrogant to most situations they face. Because the natural affinity with chakra control was their congenital ability and the Jinton element was not, Hyakkimaru and the following Leaders and users of the Jinton recorded their use and breakthroughs with the ability, until another would be born with the unnatural ability to use it. As such the Nōhime clan only appoints a Jinton users as it leader or heir. From young age five the Nōhime ckan member is taught the basics of chakra control, from understanding the flow of their own chakra to the actual uses of chakra such as the walk on water technique. Once the child learned how to read and write they would undergo an extensive list of studies, from the history of chakra and their clan to old texts of ancient and extremely useful training methods that enhanced the young Nōhime's already unnatural chakra control. Once the young member grasped the history and basics of chakra control, the clan elders and teachers would go on to teach them the basics of the different shinobi arts, as before their noble leader created the Jinton element they were a clan of diversity. Over the years the Nōhime adopted another tradition, no child would be to graduate the Iwagakure ninja academy until they were able to utilize one of the three elements that created the infamous Jinton element. Doton, Katon, or Futon... This tradition was a homage to their legendary leader Nōhime Hyakkimaru and also a way for them to increase the possibility of a clan member mastering the Jinton element and becoming the next leader or heir. Also the Nōhime strongly believes in law and order. As one the strongest of the clans of Iwagakure, they work hard for a peaceful society. The Nōhime believes that if someone with their power does not follow the rules, no one else will and believes that to maintain the order, all law-breakers must be punished, even if it goes against their own wishes. Overall, the Nōhime clan are a proud, loyal clan with a great sense of nobility, even though they were one of the last clans to join Iwagakure. Every Nōhime viewed their clan as the original settlers of Tsuchi no kuni, as such their is always a little tension between the Nōhime and the other clans of the great nation. However, the Nōhime clan would lay their life on the line for any person born within Tsuchi no kuni. It should be noted that the clan usually have their clan symbol embroidered on their attire. Clan History The Nōhime clan were rumored to be the children of chakra. Some even claiming that the clan ancestors were among the first humans to wield chakra before the age of Warring clans. Offically, the clan had been around since the Warring States Period. Like the Senju and Uchiha of Hi no Kuni, the Nōhime clan was the fiercest clan within it's respective country. However, unlike the famous clan's of the fire country, the Nōhime clan started from humble beginnings. In the the early years, the Nōhime clan were a small and reclusive group of shinobi who lived along Tsuchi no Kuni's mountain range. The members of the Nōhime were born with a natural high degree of chakra control, along with knowledge and practices that had been passed down through generations. With their profound knowledge and uncanny ability with chakra, the Nōhime clan shinobi were able to utilize and master multiple shinobi arts, likening their diverse abilities to the non-mokuton members of the Senju clan. During the brutal and lengthy era of mercenary clans. The Nōhime clan like the others were employed by the various nations to wage war against their enemies. As time went on, and the death toll mounted. The Nōhime continued to thrive, even during an age where the average life expectancy of shinobi were only a few decades. Their prowess with chakra itself, had become devastating, allowing them to live and grow stronger, were most clans died out. Some time during this devastating period, the Nōhime clan would be thrown into civil war that threatened to wipe them out, when the clan heirs Nōhime Hyakkimaru and Nōhime Yajima vied for control. Nōhime Hyakkimaru and his brother Yajima were two of the strongest shinobi the clan had ever produced. Hyakki's skill with ninjutsu and immensely strong chakra lead him to become a great shinobi. However, it was the devastating ability he had been born with that had earned him the title of Clan leader. Like all Nōhime clan members, Hyakki and his brother were born with great control over their chakra, however Hyakkimaru's control and potency of his chakra were well beyond those of his brother and clan. A shinobi of high skill and a clan who were rumored to be descendants of the first chakra users. The arguments between the brothers had completely divided the clan, on one side there stood Yajima, who wanted to use the clan's might to take over the entire nation, while on the other side was Hyakkimaru...who agreed that the clan should become stronger and be recognized but not at the cost of their clan's lives. The five great clans had already joined forces, Hyakkimaru had the utmost confidence in his Clan's abilities but he was no fool. Taking on such a force would surely mean death. Yajima didn't listen to his brother, he felt that his ideals were weak and that only the strong could lead the Nōhime and of course Tsuchi no kuni. Ultimately, after a few small skirmishes that nearly killed every Nōhime, both brothers wanted end to the murder of their clansmen. The two shinobi decided to settle the dispute by a duel to the death. The battle that ensued was brutal, both brothers utilizing their unnatural chakra and amazing ninjutsu. Over years, Hyakki had mastered three elemental chakra Natures, Futon, Doton and Katon. While his brother a shinobi in his own right had become a great shinobi using his mixture of Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. The battle was fierce, their abilities scarring the land they fought on, however Yajima had a trump card up his sleeves. Hyakki's brother at some point had mastered the ability to unlock the eight chakra gates, a powerful ability that turned the user into a powerhouse of chakra and raw strength. Once Yajima had opened the gates, he was able to over power his brother. Hyakkimaru had no idea his brother had such an ability, but he never gave up. Even when starring down his brother who had opened all but two of the eight gates. As Yajima pressed his brother into a corner, Hyakki couldn't help but feel sad for the fate of his clan. Knowing all to well that his brother would lead the clan to their destruction. Just before the last blow was struck, Yajima had prolonged his brother's death just to gloat and belittle Hyakki for even thinking of becoming the clan's leader. Yajima would come to regret letting his pride take over before the battle was finished. As his brother's words filled his head with anger and the thought of losing his clan weighed heavy on his heart. Hyakkimaru suddenly unleashed a devastating amount of chakra, using the heightened speed given to him by the eight gates, Yajima was able to evade the wave and prolonged his inevitable death. With his absolute control over his body's chakra, Hyakkimaru was able to use his three elemental chakra natures simultaneously. By combining, Katon, Futon and Doton, Hyakkimaru unconsciously created an advance elemental nature. The chakra element Hyakki had created completely vaporized the area his brother had just been standing. Using the destructive nature of this new element, Hyakki went on the offensive blindingly attacking his brother with all the strength he could muster. Being highly prideful, Yajima wouldn't admit defeat, even after witnessing his brother's new found abilities. Instead, he would try to open the last and finale chakra gate, the gate of death. The man wouldn't allow himself to be beaten by someone he thought was under him, he'd rather die from his own jutsu instead. However, Hyakkimaru knew that he couldn't allow his brother to open the last gate and with a finale release of the new element he completely erased his brother from existence. As the battle had come to a close, Hyakkimaru looked around in horror, his chakra element he had created was so destructive that he had even killed a few of his clan members in the heat of battle. Vowing not to use it until he found away to harness it's power without the risk of unwanted casualties, he committed the rest of his life to making his clan flourish and creating a jutsu that allowed him to use his new abilities safely. Hayakkimaru would go on to become leader of the Nōhime, and during his rule usher in a new beginning. The once reserved and secluded clan joined the forefront of the clan wars. During this time Hyakki would go on to understand his new element and even create jutsu that would allow him to decimate his enemies while causing no friendly casualties, naming the element Jinton literally meaning Dust Release. He learned that by containing the destructive element within a larger form of chakra, usually in the form a of shape he could then fire the shape at his enemies, also because of his unsurpassed chakra control, he could make the form expand and surrounds the targets. The "containment" chakra form as he liked to call it, allowed him to use the jutsu for long range and short range purposes, while keeping the destructive outcome within the form. As years passed, so did the era of the Warring States. Enemy clans across the globe started to become allies and out of these alliances birthed the Shinobi Village System. The Nōhime clan settled into their home country Tsuchi no Kuni, until they were summoned to join the newly formed Shinobi Village. Hyakkimaru accepted the request and from that point on the Nōhime Clan were apart of one of the strongest shinobi villages created. Clan Hierarchy The Nōhime clan are very diverse and have more freedom than most clans. There are no noble families or branch families and only have two official position within it's ranks, clan leader and heir. Because Jinton isn't the hereditary ability of the clan it's possible for anyone to become the leader or an heir of the clan. As such the Nōhime clan only appoints a Jinton users as it leader or heir. Because of the Jinton element being the consequent result of their chakra control, it is possible for there to be a Jinton user that isn't the leader or heir. However, this is extremely rare, with the most dangerous jutsu and techniques reserved for the clan leader. In the case of two heirs or multiple Jinton users vieing for the leader position. The two or multiple shinobi would have to battle to the death, like the late Hyakkimaru and Yajima did before them. With the victor being the next leader. Kekkei Genkai Jinton The dust release element is the advance chakra nature and Kekkei Tota of the Nōhime clan. Using the clans unnatural chakra control a Nōhime clan member can simultaneously use earth, wind, and fire-based chakra to create an element that allows the user to manipulate molecules, giving them the ability to disintegrate anything on a molecular level within a boundaries of a chakra shape or form. The form usually called the "containment chakra" by it's users can come in different shapes and sizes depending on the user's rank, jounin level shinobi would be able to create almost any shape or sizes while genin and chunin would only be able to create simple containment forms and a considerably less dense Jinton chakra orb within in form, making the resulting jutsu weaker. It's only possible for someone with the unnatural chakra control of the Nōhime clan to learn the secrets of the Jinton element. However, despite being a devastating and lethal ability the few disadvantages is that Dust Release techniques seem to be rather chakra-taxing, Dust Release techniques seem to require a certain amount of time when preparing the containment form, making it possible to prematurely halt the technique before it is completed, but once it's finished, the technique can be fired with astonishing speed. Last but certainly not least, the hands also play a crucial role in preparation of techniques, interfering with the user's arms can hinder the technique, even after the form is created. Unnatural Chakra Control The Nōhime clan was born with naturally enhanced chakra control, this included shape and nature transformation. The chakra control ability earned the Nohime their fame as it allowed their members to be diverse in their ninjutsu,while also being the key component in being able to use the legendary Jinton element. The ability's effects were so astounding that it gave an Nōhime good control over their chakra even when not officially trained. Basically allowing it's shinobi to be able to utilize jutsu with the minimum amount of chakra needed and become masters of shape and nature transformation depending the ninja in question, the reason they were said to be descendants of the first human chakra users. Category:Clans Category:Iwagakure Clans Category:Tsuchi no Kuni Category:Kekkei Genkai